Iga Clan
The Iga Clan is an ancient ninja dog clan led by Akame. They're very skilled, and have lots of different techniques. They are known for their good leap power, and can jump in trees with ease. In Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin, the Iga Clan is in the midst of an intense feud with the Kōga Clan led by Kurojaki, who is also the father of Tesshin. When Ben's platoon arrives in Iga territory, the Kōga dogs trick the Igas into thinking that Ben and the others are Kōgas. This causes the Igas to attack Ben's platoon where they kidnap Smith and lure the others to their base where they are poisoned by Akame. Akame soon realizes that he accidentally hurt the wrong pack of dogs. Despite that, Akame and the other Igas cure them, even though Ben is left with damaged eyesight. After the battle with the Kōga Clan, Akame and several other Igas accompany Ben and the others and the rest of the Iga Clan are not seen again. The Iga Clan in Ginga Densetsu Akame Iga Ninjas were allies with the Koga ninjas. In 1579, however, Kōga betrayed Iga teaming Nobunaga Oda with. Iga ninjas only the Ito family-owned ninja dogs and even then, only four adult: Ōzaru, Kotobuki, Benimaru and Kuma. At this time, the white dogs are not yet considered suitable because they stood out too much in the dark. The habit was to leave Hakutaka starve to death. Ōzaru and Kotobuki's son hakutaka , however, was saved and it grew to legendary. Iga ninja dogs helped their masters in battle Nobukatsu Oda, Nobunaga Odaaand Kōga ninja. Almost all Igan ganin were killed in thewars, and at the end of a search, and the rear of the mother are alive. They allied themselves Ieyasu Tokugawa. The Iga Clan in Ginga Densetsu Weed The Iga Clan is not seen in Ginga Densetsu Weed (A good reason would be because a great majority of them were killed), even though Weed and the rest of his group go into the Koga territory to recruit Tesshin. The Iga Clan in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion During the war with the Kōga, Akame decides to leave a part of the Iga clan. He wanted to enable the next generation to live, making promises that would not allow the descendants to return to Iga. The newborn pups are told stories of their great leader, Akame. So when they hear that Ōu is destroyed by the eruption, the new generation, believing that Akame is dead, no longer feel compelled to keep his promise and decided to follow in the footsteps of their grandfather.﻿ ﻿List of Iga Ninjas: *Akame - Leader of the Iga *Itou - The former human master of the Iga ninja dogs *Kirikaze - one of the Iga ninjas in GNG (dead in GNG, Killed by Madara) *Jinnai - one of the Iga ninjas in GNG (dead in GNG, Killed by Madara) *Hayato - one of the Iga ninjas in GNG (dead in GNG, suicide attack) *Hayato's Older Brother - one of the Iga ninjas in GNG (dead in GNG, suicide attack) *Shirozaru - Iga ninja in GDW:O *Muu - Iga ninja in GDW:O *Rara - Iga ninja in GDW:O *Akame (Ganin) - One of the first known Iga Dogs, lived in 1581 *Kikumaru - One of the first Iga Dogs, lived in 1581 *Takamaru - One of the first Iga Dogs, lived in 1581 *Ōzaru - The first known Iga Dog, lived in the 1570s *Akame (Hakutaka) - The first dog to be given the name Akame, lived in 1579. Trivia *The Iga Clan was a real ninja clan, along with Kōga. Category:GNG Characters Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Iga Clan Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Kishu Inu Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:SG Characters Category:White Kishu Inu Category:Ninja Clans